


the feelings we hide

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [25]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Friendly Fighting, Girls Kissing, Neck Kissing, Sparring, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane needs to let lose, and Erza is a willing participant.





	the feelings we hide

Mirajane was like the sun, and the moon, and all the stars in the sky; she was light, and warmth. She guided, and she was wise; the whole guild depended on her. It was a well known fact that, bar Wendy, Mirajane was softest member of Fairy Tail, the most pure and innocent. Nobody expected anything bad from Mirajane. 

Erza knew differently. 

“Is that all you’ve fucking got, Scarlet?” The demon smirked, head tilted up, condescending. 

Blood tainted the inside of Erza’s mouth, and she swallowed around the copper, her eyes hard when they met Mirajane’s. She crouched. Hand braced on the ground as her brain whirled, calculating which armour to use, and when. 

Mirajane took a step towards her, and Erza bolted, light encompassing her, becoming her. The wind was cold against her exposed skin, her newly found cat ears and tail bouncing behind her, mingling with her loose, scarlet hair. 

Her Flight Armour was fast, but the demon was faster. Ripping wings from her back with a feral growl, Mirajane jumped into the air, carried by her adrenaline until she was hot on Erza’s tail. Her arm was prickly and cold as it circled Erza’s waist, and the red head cursed softly under her breath. 

They tumble to the ground unceremoniously, and in a second both women are standing, panting, eyeing each other up and waiting for someone to make the first move. 

So many people doubted Mirajane, thought her beneath Erza, or undeserving of the S Class title, and it left Erza more dumbfounded than it did angry. And it certainly did anger her. Mirajane was chaos incarnate, a walking calamity, and Erza did not know if she was capable of the destruction, of the raw power, that Mirajane was with a single click of her fingers. She was incredible, a force to be reckoned with, and seeing her like this, wild, untamed, and full of life, was an experience so overwhelming that Erza felt it swell in her chest, fill her eyes with water. She could not contain it. 

Mirajane summons a stronger Satan Soul, this one feral, hair teased into messy strands, skin a sickly shade of green. She looked so far from the barmaid and model that everyone was used to, and yet Erza found that she loved this part of her wife, loved every part of her. 

At the thought, Erza laughed, and Mirajane growled at the inappropriate reaction. 

“Requip!” Again, Erza is engulfed in light, and she knew that with this armour there was no feasible way that she could lose. 

The Seduction Armour clung to her, not as flattering as it maybe was in her youth, but it had the desired effect. Mirajane stared, eyes wide, and her form shifted until she was herself again, clothes torn and skin bruised. 

She fell into Erza with an urgency that the other woman had come to expect, was almost typical for them after any kind of duel or spar. Mirajane’s lips were hard, harsh, forced Erza’s apart until her tongue could invade, and her hands explored Erza’s body eagerly, knowing it as intimately as her own but desiring it none the less.

“I think this might class as cheating, love.” Mirajane mused, tongue trailing from Erza’s collarbone to the skin behind her ear. The red head’s voice caught in her throat, body relaxing at the touch, a complete contradiction to violent training they had enjoyed moments ago. 

“Then report me to the council.” Erza muttered, and Mirajane laughed breathlessly against her throat. 

“Why do that when I can tie you up and punish you better than they ever could?” There’s a look in her eye like the demons within are not fully dormant, and Erza paused to wonder if they ever truly are. Her gaze is averted, skin flushed with more than just fatigue, and Mirajane nips at her mouth playfully, hands clasping her wife’s with a familiarity that can only grow with time. 

“Let’s head home, Erza.” 

And although Erza agrees to the sentiment, requipped into something more fitting for the master of the strongest guild, she looked into Mirajane’s large, azure eyes, felt the weight of Mirajane’s palm pressed against hers, and thinks,

_But I already am home._


End file.
